


Evie’s Big Day

by Piason714



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piason714/pseuds/Piason714
Summary: Evie’s wedding day has arrived. Will the groom make it on time. Laughter, tears and other surprises await both the bride and the groom
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Kudos: 11





	Evie’s Big Day

Evie was pacing back and fourth as her bridesmaids exchanged nervous looks. The bride to be almost near tears. What was supposed to be the best day of her life seemed to be crumbling. Her heart breaking into a million pieces. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her bridesmaids were speechless when Evie had put on her dress. She had traded in her signature blue for a beautiful white princess wedding dress adorned with blue gems down the front and back. Her hair pinned back on the sides, her beautiful blue curls flowing down her back. Dark red gemstones had been carefully placed in her hair. Her bouquet of dark red rose sat on the table.

Today Evie Grimaldi was set to marry the love of her life. Or at least she thought she was. Not only was the groom missing but so we're the best man and groomsman.

"Where is he? Something must have happened" Evie finally spoke. She knew he would never run or leave her at the alter. Something had happened that was keeping him from her today.

"My dad is out searching for them along with the beast. The guards have already been dispatched in search of Ben." Mal grabbed her best friend's wrist forcing her to look at her." We will find them and when we do, you are going to get the wedding you deserve. After that all the boys are going to face our wrath for doing whatever idiotic thing they are up to on the day of your wedding" she smirked

Uma, Jane, Audrey,and Mal all gathered around the bride, each letting the bride know exactly what they thought would be appropriate punishment.

The door flew open and Belle came rushing in, a smile plastered on her face. "They have been found they are all ok and on their way. They should be here within minutes. It seems that with all the rain the bridge by enchanted lake has been damaged and they couldn't make it across by vehicle. They had to walk quite a distance. They walked about 5 miles when hades found them.

"Did they say where they went?" Evie asked, still confused as to why they were coming from that direction.

Belle smiled softly "He went to the isle to try and bring your parents here for your special day-."

She was cut off then when the Evil Queen walked in the room her expression unreadable.

She walked up to Evie " I was hoping it would be a prince," she said

"However when your young man came to me today telling me how much he loved you and how he was going to give you everything you could ever want. Well for a moment I thought he was just another weakling wanting approval. Imagine my surprise when he told me to stop being a old hag and get my ass in the car, or else. The look in his eyes told me he meant every word he said."

Evie stood there with tears running down her face. She had been thinking about her mother hoping she would change her mind about coming to the wedding. Even if she was the evil Queen she was still her mother. Before the evil Queen knew what was happening, Evie launched herself at her mother wrapping her arms around her

"I'm so glad you are here, I love you mother" Everyone in the room was speechless, especially when the evil Queen's face softened just a bit as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly regained her composure.

"Well let's get a move on a princess can't be late for her wedding." She said firmly

"I know you won't give me away but please sit up front where you belong?" Evie whispered. The Evil Queen nodded a slight smile threatening to make way to her face. Evie had asked her adoptive father Hades if he would escort her down the isle. He had a special place in his heart for his daughters best friend. He was honored and humbled that she had asked him. He took the job quite seriously and had already sat down her groom to scare the shit out of him with threats of violence should he ever hurt her in any way.

The door opened and King Ben made his way into the room he was met with glares from his queen as well as the rest of the bridesmaids

"I'm so sorry we are late we had good reason. He just wanted to make Evie's wedding day special and he knew she would have been upset if her mother was not here."

It was then he caught sight of Evie and bowed before her. "You look beautiful evie" He was interrupted by someone shouting for Evie.

"Princess. I need to talk to her I don't care if it is bad luck to see the bride I need to speak to her now.

The bridesmaids formed a protective shield around evie knowing he was coming in no matter who tried to stop him.

Finally Harry hook came barrelling in the door.

" Can ye give me a minute with ms bride?" He was met by four angry bridesmaids,by the looks on their faces there was no way in hell he would be granted his request.

"Evie love ye got to believe me I was not trying to ruin this day. I love ye more than I could say and go to the ends of the Earth for ye-"

"Harry shut up would you?" evie chuckled " what you have done by bringing my mother here today means so much to me. This is one of the reasons I love you so much. So why don't you and the boys get to to the alter and I'll meet you there shortly"

"I love you pirate."

"I love ye to ma princess. There is just one small detail that I need to mention. When we couldn't drive over the bridge and it was decided we had to walk, I threatened to hook everyone who wanted to lag about. We may have left our suits in the car" Harry admitted sheepishly

There was a collective round of gasps. This was what was going to drive the bride over the edge and have her poison everyone. He held his breath and waited for the worst. Harry couldn't see anything but the top of her head, but as soon as he heard her knew she was smiling.

"So our wedding photos are going to show me my beautiful bridesmaids, and you and the boys in your isle clothes looking like villains." Evie continued " it's a good thing I'm marrying you for the man you are not the clothes." Everyone was shocked the fashionista would be ok with this hitch in the wedding. Only Harry and Evie knew how much Harry's pirate look turned her. He was incredibly sexy in it and part of the reason she was so intrigued with him to begin all those years ago when they she first laid eyes on Harry Hook .

"Well I guess I'll be going. Ladies" harry saluted then with his hook and bowed to the angry faces that still glared at him

"Ill see you soon pirate" Evie called out

"Aye that you will darlin" he had been waiting all his life for this moment

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding had finally begun. The beast escorted belle and the Evil Queen down the aisle, one on each arm. Harry made his way to the front and stopped in tracks when he saw his father and his sisters in the front row. He wasn't surprised this morning that he couldn't find him. Harry didn't think he would convince his da to come. He knew he was a disappointment to him and figured he would tell him to piss off. So seeing him in the front was quite the shock. He met his fathers eyes though he didn't smile his father gave the signature hook salute along with a wink at his only son. Harry managed to blink away the tears threatening his eyes. The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle with the groomsman Ben, Carlos and Jay. Mal and Gil were the last to make their way down the aisle. Mal managed to catch Harry's eye. The look on her face saying "give me one reason to kill you and I will" Harry smirked and slightly bowed to the queen.

Finally those in attendance stood as hades took Evie's arm as he started walking her towards her groom. Harry was completely lost in the beauty of his soon to be wife. He never expected her to look this beautiful. When they reached the front Hades gave Evie’s hand to Harry making sure he caught his eye. It was the exact look his daughter have him. Harry nodded his head and looked at Evie. He opened his mouth but no words came out

Fairy Godmother had been waiting for this moment for years. " Harry hook is speechless,well miracles do happen every day." She said with a smile. The entire crowd broke out in laughter "Let's begin"

As vows were spoken tears were shed by most in attendance. When the fairy god mother asked if there was anyone who objected to their union,Harry glared at the crowd daring anyone to speak.

They exchanged wedding bands and smiled at one another. By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. Harry you may kiss-" Harry grabbed his bride and gave her a scorching kiss that ended when the whistles began and the fairy god mother cleared her throat.

As they touched for heads evie whispered "I love you pirate"

"Till ma dying day princess"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reception was the party of the year. Great food, dancing,laughter and the newlyweds couldn't keep the smile off their faces.

Harry smiled as his father spun his bride out on the dance floor. A smile on both their faces. As the song ended Evie smiled as she walked up to her husband.

" Did ye have something to do with ma da being her today love?"

She smiled at him her eyes looking down. " I knew you wanted him here and how much it meant to you. I asked him how important seeing any future grandchildren was to him? I told him if he wanted to be part of their lives, he first needed to be a part of yours."

Harry kissed her softly. "Thank you my love."

He then chuckled at the thought of his future children using his father as a jungle him. He then froze when a realization hit him. She has been nauseous for the past week but he figured it was nerves and all the wedding craziness. " Princess is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

She looked at him startled at first then relaxed when saw his hopeful expression. She leaned over and whispered in his ear." You are going to be a great father" when their eyes met he looked at her with such love tears came to her pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes. "May I have this dance ma bride?"

He didn't know it was possible but he just fell in love with the princess even more.


End file.
